The Outsider
by Angel Fujin
Summary: It's about a young man who is slightly obsessed with Marisa. It implies but isn't diretly about JoshuaxMarisa. It's short and kind of silly.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own FE8, or characters, or stories or anything.

This story is just about a young man who is madly in love with Marisa. He has a rather unhealthy obsession, too… It's just a quick short story, because when I write long fan-fiction I tend to never finish since I keep writing and writing forever, and I can't control myself at all. Any reviews, good or bad, or welcome! Thanks.

--

It had been two years since the end of the Sacred Stones War, but all the countries prepared for future events in the case that they would happen. Jehanna was no different, and my training continued to be vigorous. Day and night I practiced with my fellow soldiers, but one in particular caught my eye. A quiet and extremely aloof woman was one I fought with more than any others, and I felt myself slowly falling for her, and her beautiful magenta hair and matching eyes. Oh, Marisa, if only I could… No, you must not think these things! She's a fellow soldier, nothing more.

Sigh. It was no use trying to suppress his feelings for this majestic woman. A slow smile spread across my face and I could hardly control it. She wasn't like most women; she wasn't superficial or whiny or bossy. He knew very few people could appreciate and love a woman like her, but by the gods, he certainly could.

"You're losing concentration, Captain." Marisa stared coldly at me, oblivious to my lovesick state.

I barely stuttered a "I'm sorry, milady." In my state, I was probably lucky to even speak. I am so pathetic! I grabbed my sword and tried to fight again, although I could never beat the Queen of Hearts…

--

Living without a woman in my life had been easy up to this point; after all, who needs women when you have your studies and training? It's just as if I couldn't get my mind off of this beautiful goddess of a woman. I couldn't help but stare at her when she walked in the room, because she radiated a light unlike any other. No one understood why I loved her since she was so cold and unaffectionate. While my friends pressured me to ask her for a date, I was entirely too nervous about being denied to even think about it. But one day, the opportunity arose.

"Hello, Lady Marisa!" I was in an excellent mood, and feeling lucky.

She just gave me a slight smile and a simple "Hi."

"So, I was wondering, are you busy this weekend, because I'd really like to get to-"

"I'm in a relationship."

With those words, I felt like my life had been deflated before my eyes.

"Who is he? I've never seen you with anyone…"

"None of your concern, Captain."

…and my precious valkyrie of charm and beauty walked away, and I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. Was she just lying to me because she didn't like me? Who could this guy be? Surely he couldn't love her as much as I do, especially since I'd never seen them together, not even once. If I had a woman like her, I'd display her like a precious jewel, the shining light in this world of darkness.

I was determined now. I just wanted to hold her and love her. Whoever this man was, I hated him, I resented him, and I would never forgive him for having the woman I loved.

--

Days and weeks slowly went by, and my training continued. Lady Marisa and I trained more intensively than ever. I couldn't help but dream of her, and I felt a sinking feeling every time I thought of her with another man. What if she was being neglected? What if he didn't really love her? Everyone tells me that I'm getting too hung up other this, but I can't help it… They just don't understand. This particular morning was crisp and the leaves of autumn fell onto the stone walkway of the castle. I had devised a perfect plan to win the heart of Lady Marisa, and I was smiling broadly. I wanted to begin this plan quickly, and my first plan of action was to find out who the devil was that captivated milady's heart…

At this point I was handed a notice that said that I was to go to the Great Hall to hear an announcement from the King of Jehanna. Argh. I wanted to begin the research on the woman-stealing rascal as soon as I could. As the youngest and newest captain in the army, I had to be on my toes all the time. And that meant attending all these ridiculous functions, especially those ordered by the king. So I hurried to my room to get my official uniform. The hunter green outfit really didn't suit me very well; I vastly preferred the black uniforms of the commanding officers. Oh well… I buttoned up the outfit and tried to look as presentable as possible, knowing that Marisa would be there. I sat on my bed, waiting for a few minutes to not be too early.

I walked slowly to the Great Hall, enjoying the fresh fall air. Jehanna Castle was truly beautiful and had perfect weather at this time of the year, which was a significant contrast to the bitter and chilling cold of the northern lands of my birth. It was hard work being a soldier in the army, but rising above the toils of common laborers was an important task that I was determined to strive for. And it was already working so well, although this fixation with a beautiful girl was really doing a number on my discipline.

I slid into a seat near the back of the Hall, wondering what this meeting was called for. I chatted with my fellow soldiers and kept an eye out for Marisa, but I never saw her come. _That's strange_, I thought. Marisa was generally a very punctual woman who tended to her affairs in a concise manner. What if something had happened to her? I felt my nerves tingling, and my stomach began to sink in worry.

"All rise for King Joshua of Jehanna!" A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I reluctantly rose. "All may be seated." And we sat. The king was dressed in official gear, which was rather odd since I usually saw him honing his sword skills on the practice field.

He stood up and smiled a bit. "I gather all of you here because through the pressure of the elders, I have decided to announce my engagement to my future queen." He motioned his hand, and a woman stepped from the main door. From head to toe she was dressed in a cream-white gown, her magenta hair was perfectly groomed into an intricate design. I probably wouldn't have even recognized my beautiful angel of light if not for that hair, that perfect beautiful hair. A lot of the men under her gasped in surprise at their captain looking like a woman instead of a warrior, but I was just numb.

_Oh god, talk about hard to get… How could I possibly get her now? I guess some things just aren't meant to be. Sigh._

But she will always be the perfect battle goddess in my dreams…


End file.
